HetaP0rtal
by VocaHype
Summary: Glados runs out of test subjects and decides to find new ones .she reconstructs the portal gun to go through dimensional rifts. Germany had a boring day at the meeting and thinks that it should be more exciting. Now he's taking that back
1. Chapter 1

AN: uhhh first fanfic...so enjoy

* * *

The world meeting was a big bore and nothing was relly disused. Germany was relly bored with most of the meetings were filled with yelling. So he went home early so he can get away of the stupidity and carzyness.

Germany: ugh this sucks I wish I can go someplace where this crazy crap can seas.

{I could esaly sleep knowing my day would go on and on the same way but nothing could ever compare to how horrabel something is than what happened to me next}

Germany slowly got out of bed giving a stretch and yawn. He looks around and walks to where the window would be. "ah another crazy annoying filled day..." when he looks at the wall in front of him he relisess something "wheres the window?" he frantically goes to the bed he was sleeping on. It defiantly not his bed and he didn't see his radio just a half cricle one that seems strange and only had one radio station. "whats going on?!"

Annoncer: Wellcome to Apetear's Relaxastion chamber. We would like to paform some exercise rutins when you hear the buzzer pleas look up **BUZZZ** (Germany looks up)Good now whin you hear the buzzer agean look down **BUZZ** (Germany looks down) Good ! Now we would like to make suer you can make your mind to relax in dier situashons, pleas go to the painting . (Germany goes to the painting he found on the right side of the bed) when you hear the buzzer stair at the painting **BUZZ **( germany starts at the painting) **BUZZ **vary good now we will play classical music to keep you relaxed whin the buzzer beeps **BUZZ** (Classical music plays)*BUZZ* Vary good .Thank you for participating and we would like for you to get some rest...

Germany confusedly goes back to the bed "Maybe this is a dream and whin I wake up this will go away"He thoght falling soundly asleep . Few minits later he hears a nock on the door "Hellow anyone there?..Uh.. HELLOW!?"Germany gets out of bed lazaly and walks to the door and opens it "Ah phew I knew some one was alive in there ..oh uh..you look horrabel..actually you look pretty good ...pretty...good." Germany looks at the android standing in front of him America? "uh let me notify you that you might have suffered from a bit of deterioration after a few months of suspension. Now you've been in hear for qite a while longer " Germany shocked yells "WHAT!?"the Android shuffels a bit in discomfort " and its **not** out of the question you might have a miner case of serious brain damage...bu-but dont be alarmed all right ? Although if you are alarmed hold on to that feeling because that is a complitly normal feeling to feel once youve been told you have a minor serious case of brain damage, kay?" the android taps Germany on the shoulder "Do you understand what Im saying?" Germany's mouth opens in astonishment {Where the hell am I? Why am I here?} he stedly shakes his head while his mouth is still open "uh okay is youre jaw okay? Cuse uh its kinda open and ...oh never mind say Apple."he nonchalantly says "Apple.."the android nods "Vary good now uh "

Announcer: Subject evacuation procedure is starting soon..

the android shuffels a bit around the room and goes to a wall and finds a panel with buttons and a plug he pulls out a whir from his holder "okay uh it would be a great Idea if you actally hold somthing..A RELLY great Idea trust me …." Germany goes to the cabnet where the radio is on and holds on to it "Here we go..." things start to crach and shkae while hearing a screeching metal sound coming from the room as if its being pride open or away from whatever is holding it. "Whats going on!?" the android looks at him "Well Ive been here for a while kay and well while you were asleep the scientist where testing till well something kinda bad happened to the humans that worked here...and test subjects...and you aperintly are the only one that is alive...so yea..."


	2. Chapter 2 : YOUR the FUTURE!

AN: I rely thought a bit to much on this hehe ^^;

Germany sees the ceiling falling apart, then sees the android look at something out of the hole with the wire still tethered to what seems to be a control panel. "That seems to be a docking station so hold on tight!"

As he said that, Germany hears a crash from the room bashing agents the wall that says Docking Station. "Okay good news and bad news. Bad news that is totally not a docking station. Good news is that this thing is strong enough to bash into this thing so, I'm going to do a manual override on this wall! Hold ON!"

He starts bashing on the wall till it smashes in "There okay listen up you're looking for a gun that makes holes but not like bullet holes… Well you'll see... Okay, now I'll let you off. Oh and if anyone asks everyone was alive not dead! Not that anyone will." Germany walks to the glass and falls through it.

Announcer: Welcome to the Enrichment center! We will open a portal in 5 seconds... 5...4...3…2...*shuts down* (portal opens)

Germany looks at the portal in amazement. "How can anyone make such a great device? It's so cool!" Germany puts his hand through it to see if it really leads to the other side then he jumps through it. "Wow cool" He walks to a door and looks at it a bit then walks through.

He finds a button on the floor and a Cube being held by a cage looking thing. Germany looks at it for a while taking in the small white room. He steps on the button then the door opens and the cube falls out. He walks to the door but right when he does it closes on him. He looks at the door then at the cube. He nods then picks up the cube and puts it on the button and the door opens again. This time, hecan walk through with ease.

Announcer: if you feel liquid running down your neck, relax, lie on your back, and apply immediate pressure to your temples. You are simply having a rare reaction in which the material Emancipation Grill may have emancipated the ear tubes inside your head.

{Oh god...} Germany starts trying to massage the area which it said that it could be emancipated.

Germany goes to the elevator and goes up.

{Nice elevator though...}

As he goes up, the elevator stops at another room.

He walks of the elevator and goes up the stars, and goes in to the next room.

Announcer: This test chamber will allow you to get familiar with portals and the use of changing that portal. Please do NOT go in between the portal and stay there as it changes…

{And what if I do?}

Announcer: If you do you will lose your arm in the room it led to.

{aiyaiyai !}

Germany looks at the glass room one has a red button on pillar. Another one has the red button from the last room, and another one has the door that leads out of the room. Behind him is the portal.

He waits for the portal to lead him to the room with the potium button. He presses it and it releases the cube. Then he gets out and waits for the portal to lead him to the button that's on the ground. When that happened he hurriedly put the cube on the button. He gets out and waits for the portal to change to the room with the door.

Announcer: Good job future starter. That said, if you are old, simple minded, or irradiated in any way pleas go back to your primitive tribe and bring someone best suited for testing.

{Im not OLD!}

Germany slowly walks in the room to see the android connected to a rail with a wire coming from his back to the rail. "Oh hey you made it! Oh that's just great! Amazing! Okay." He looks around a bit "Okay listen up there should be a portal gun on that pedestal so just... take a look kay?" Germany nods and walks to it only to fall through the floor down a hole to what seems to be water.

"Ah! Did you find the Portal gun?! ...And are you alive?! Maybe I should say that instead? Are you alive...Dude? Okay I'm gonna work on the assumption that you're alive, and I'm going up ahead kay. So, um I'll wait an hour and assuming you are not dead and yeah... Go team!" The android zips off.

Germany walks up some sort of tall spiral stair thing. "This must be what he was talking about." He looks at the gun and stuffs it on his hand. He puts a portal below him on a wall and a portal above him next to cat walk. He jumps through it gets on the cat walk and walks off in to a hallway. He looks at some stairs. He cautiously goes up them to see a room with drawings on the wall. "What is this all about?" He looks for a bit longer then leaves.


	3. Chapter 3: Raining Germans

Hey guys! I'm happy to say this is done...it took a bit but I'm happy with it ^v^

Ch.3 Raining Germans

He walks to another room, another test like expected.

Announcer: We would like to inform you that this test might kill you, so in the face of certain death we will play smooth jazz to keep you relax. (**JAZZ plays** for a brief moment then shuts down)

{Hey! I was listening to that! Jerk!}

He completes the test in a good amount of time

Announcer: Good job! That said everything you do is speculation so please ignore all undeserved complaints. And if you so happen to come by some meteors crashing or aliens or maybe primates taking over the world pleas skip that testing track. Because that's not part of the test...

{Why would they have to worry about that? It's like they know or something...}

In completing more test he finally comes across Alfred who been waiting for him. "Oh thank god! You made it! This just shows that people with brain damage are the real heroes well other than me, but you just put yourself in that category young man and that's just awesome!" Germany rolled his eyes. {He's still at least somewhat the same} Alfred was still tethered to the rail with a wire connecting him from his back to the rail. "Okay now I'm going to do something really deadly, like I might die deadly, so here. When I disconnect myself I want you to catch me just in case I do die and I'm about to fall on the floor so uh here I go." Germany holds his hands out just like the android says, "Wow, wow, wow! Okay too scared way too scared hold up okay ready set ...GO! Catch M-" He falls to the ground. Germany was still holding his arms out and then looks down. "Oh man this is awesome! HAHA! I did not die take that you crazy quacks! They said I might die if I disconnected from that railing is that just crazy?.. Okay now uh let's see" He pushes some kind of button and the same panel from the room he takes a wire from his shoulder and plugs it in "Uh.. I can't really do this while you're looking… Seriously dude I can't." Germany turns around for a while hearing something being plied open. "Okay now you can turn around!" Germany turns around seeing a wall open. "Haha secret door! Cool right? Ha ha I don't have to fallow rails anymore! Ha ha!" They go through the secret door to see rails and a cat walk. "So uh where do we go? I guess we follow the rails." Germany keeps walking down hallways that seem endless. "Okay in order to get out of here we have to go through HIS room so we have two choices. Either we stay here and die slowly or go in there and face certain death...so yea." While he was talking he was already walking off to the room the android was so scared of. "Oh god don't look at him don't-oh he's off. Okay, don't worry." Germany looks at all the mess on the ground chunks of metal siting everywhere. "Look at him, a proper lunatic. You wanna know who killed him? A human! Yeah dude! The guys a hero...pretty cool..." Germany finds a pit and down it there's another cat walk. "Okay now jump!...wait okay look down that's pretty high so uh yea don't have braces on you're arms so your gonna have to rely on the good old human strength there buddy. No braces on your back either so don't land there. And no braces on your head that will haha crack like a melon so don't try landing there either. "The android continues talking, Germany gives a sigh then falls down the shaft giving a big thud on the walk way making the android give a shriek. "Oh god we made it okay you see that control server over there?" Germany looks around the room finding a cylinder shape area and nodds. "okay good I want you to go in there." Germany nods and walks to the cylinder to find dozens of switches. "Okay try finding one that says escape pod nothing else. Just escape pod...hummm okay you know what" The android pulls out the wire from his shoulder and plugs it in. "Okay let's see this " Something happens and it goes up turning on some switches "Oh okay I can totally fix this right up just rely ….okay..." At that the thing goes up more and keeps going up. "okaythisisbadthisisbadthisisbad!" When they reached the top Germany was seeing everything in the room come to life. And the robot that was once broken in pieces was coming together. All of a sudden Germany was having memory flashes of a giant robot in front of him with its bright green optic in front of him, He suddenly felt a shock of horror at the fact that it was coming to life. "Oh it's you..." When he heard the voice he came back to what seemed to be reality and saw the robot staring at him once again. "It's been a while ….I've been busy being dead… You know, after you murdered me!"

He pulls a claw out and grabs both of them. Alfred gave a shriek and Germany was very unpleased. He looked at Alfred and saw him getting crunched to death. "Listen, you said a lot of things we both will regret but I'm sure we can put that behind us. For science, and the fact that you came back and brought me back must mean you love testing. I do too... There's just one thing we have to clear up... "He chuckles evilly and drops Germany down a broken insinuator shaft. He could see Alfred limp in the claws grasp lifeless practically. He felt a deep guilt {He's dead...Alfred is dead ... Gone} He felt a stab of anger. Once he finally felt hard ground he was about to yell at the top of his lungs but he held back and let the voice up above talk "Now up ahead is the portal gun. I'm sure its here." Germany could see the fiery pit below him as he walked as careful as he could on rails. Farther ahead he could see the portal gun. "Oh there it is... Let me get that for you." Things started to move and the trash topping the gun was pushed aside. "There..." Germany grabbed the portal gun and ahead of him he saw a white room and where he was standing a white platform. He looked at it confusedly and shot at it a blue looking oval was in place below him. "What?" the voice above him was getting impatient on him so he shot a portal in the white room and jumped through the blue portal and ended up coming out of the orange one in the other room. He looked on how high the portal was to the ground when he looked down he saw boots. "Oh you must not know what those are... Well those are called long fall boots. They help you survive long heights. Just don't land on any other part of your body cause it won't help you on your head or back or possibly hands..." Germany was just thinking on the consequence of landing on his head and shivered at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Horrible person

sorry for the long wait on this next chapter ...I know it must have hurt your little hearts ...no? to far ..okay

well , hope you enjoy this despite my long absence and this short chapter

Germany was lead to a testing track

Germany was still very angry at the fact that Alfred's own brother killed him but he held it back while the robotic voice talked "This test was made, equipped with deadly lasers, and made to show how test subjects react to deadly lasers." The room starts shaking and shifting to make the test chamber. A laser was hitting a white wall and there was another laser "Oh sorry if I let the place go...I couldn't keep up with the place you know after you killed me...by the way thanks for that..."

Announcer: sarcasm self-test completed.

"Oh that still works good…" Germany looks at the test chamber and gets down to solving it. He easily saw how to solve it. He placed a portal on the white wall where the laser was hitting and placed it on another white wall which was on the wall that was right across the laser conductor. But when he did that the platform behind him lifted. {Well that was stupid.} He thought it would unlock stairs and let him easily go up.

"You really thought it would be stairs, didn't you? How stupid can you get, really?"

Germany felt insulted he was very smart. In fact, he was well known for his intelligence.

"Oh look at you. You feel insulted."

Germany scowls at the camera that the robot was clearly watching him with.

He took the portal off and got on the platform. When it came down, he put the orange portal back in its spot.

"Very good. Forgot you're not as stupid as I thought. (robotic laugh ) HAHA!"

Germany goes in the elevator, and it takes him down. While going down he couldn't help but feel useless. He saw someone close die, a comrade he couldn't help.

Then the elevator stopped.

The voice started, "This next test takes place using discouragement cubes... I finished making them after your…well, episode. So, now we both can see how they work."

Germany saw the laser and the laser conductor.

"The cube should be in that corner over there."

Germany was looking at the corners but couldn't find it until he saw one that was blocked by bars. {Hum there it is.} Right when he saw it, he could see through a square hole some one walk past it on the other side. {What was tha-} But during his train of thought the mechanical voice resurfaced.

"Oh good you found it."

Germany brush it to the back of his mind for later and went back to solving the test chamber. He easily completed the test and went on to testing.

"Good job...oh the test result says: You are a horrible person. Rely that's what it says. We weren't even testing for that and here it is in the results...haha."

Germany felt a kink in his guilt like the man jabbed him with a knife. He was…He finally felt so guilty for all the things he's done like bullying Italy and Romano. He felt a sharp pain. He hurt so many people. Of course, the robot on the cameras couldn't see it. He was pretty good at hiding his true feelings. Ha, every German was.

He followed the hallway, hearing that evil lifeless voice. Well actually it did seem it had some sort of feeling.

"Listen, don't let that horrible person thing discourage you. If it makes you feel any better, science has validated your brother's decision to leave you at a door step when you were little."

Germany was feeling sadness now and it wasn't making his guilt feel any better.


End file.
